Hermione Granger's Valentines Day Wish List
by OhHonestlyRonald15
Summary: What happens when Ron finds Hermione's valentines day wish list? Contains MAJOR Ron/Hermione fluff. My first multi-chap fic, so be nice and review! Rating just to be safe.
1. The List

Ron had found the list only 24 hours ago, and he was still contemplating what to do with it. Should he give it back? Or maybe he should keep it. What would he do with it, he didn't know. He picked up the piece parchment from his desk and looked it over again.

_Hermione Granger's Valentines Day Wish List_

_I want to get a dozen pink roses._

_I want someone to give me chocolates._

_I want someone to ask me to be their valentine._

_I want someone to compliment me._

_I want to have hot chocolate brought to me, with little marshmallows._

_I want someone to ask me to dance, even if there's no music._

_I want someone to stick up for me._

_I want to dress up and go out to dinner._

_9.) I want to be kissed in the rain. _

_10.) I want someone to tell me they love me._

Ron sighed as he he finished reading the list. What should he do? If he gave it back to Hermione, she would know he read it and he would be hexed into oblivion. On the other hand, he couldn't keep it. It was against Hogwarts rules to keep things that didn't belong to you. Hexed or expelled?Ron had an idea as to what he wanted to do with the list, but everyone in Hogwarts would think he'd gone completely mad. Oh, well. Ron put down the list and the flashlight he was holding onto his bedside table and looked at his watch. It was 1:35 am. Ron needed sleep, even if it was Friday evening. He opened the curtains on his bed a bit and saw that Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all asleep. He shut the curtains, put his head on his pillow, and closed his eyes. His eyes were closed for about a minute when he got an idea. He sat bolt upright and, speaking to no one in particular, said "I know what to do."


	2. A Helping Hand

_First, thanks to the people who reviewed and the people who are taking the time to read this! You guys rock! Second, as I'm writing these chapters, it's spring break, so I have a lot of time, but when it's over, I might not be able to update as much, but I wont be one of those people who waits a month to update a new chapter. So, once again, thank you so much! And PM me, I'd be glad to co-write with someone! Also, you can add me on facebook. YAY for friendliness! Thank you guys for everything!_

_Special shout outs to my first 3 reviewers:_

_~ikki0077_

_~placebo13_

_~Yogababe_

_Now on with the story!_

As Ron woke the next morning, he went over to the bathroom mirror, and splashed some water on his face. His watch read 9:00 am. This was early, even for a first year, on the weekends. Ron walked back into his room and saw that no one besides him had woken up yet. He pulled on a pair of jeans and an old comfy plaid shirt. He grabbed Hermione's list from his bedside table and thought _"I need a new place to put this. Anyone could have found it"_. Ron walked down the staircase leading to the boys dormitories and into the common room, and upon entering, he found Hermione frantically looking around the place. He knew what she was looking for, but if he was going to make this plan work, he needed it.

"Er, good morning Hermione. What are you looking for?" He already knew the answer, but he asked her anyway.

"Oh, good morning Ronald," he frowned slightly at the use of his full name. She only called him 'Ronald' when she was either worried, sad, or angry. "I've seemed to misplace a list I had made."

"What was on this list?" he asked in a tone he was trying to make sound nonchalant.

She kept her head down as she answered "Oh, nothing in particular." Ron could see a blush rise on her cheek.

"I'll help you look for it, if you want me to." Ron said. He lightly moved his hand towards his pocket, feeling for the piece of parchment he had tucked in there mere moments ago.

"No, no. I'll find it. I probably left it in my bag or something. I think I'll go try up in my room again. I'll see you later, Ron" and with that she left the common room.

Ron walked over to an overstuffed armchair and sat down. First, Ron needed to devise a more complex plan than the idea he had in his head. Some parts he could do on his own, but others, he would most likely need Harry's help. Ron's mind started whirring, and his eyes started drooping. The next thing he knew, there were students all around him, chatting with friends, or working on essays. Ron got up, stretched, than scanned the area for Harry. No sign of him. Ron went up the stairs, moving towards the boys dormitory. Once he opened the door, he ran into Dean and Seamus, who were on their way down to get breakfast. Perfect, this meant Harry was by himself, which gave Ron the chance to talk to him privately.

"Harry? Are you in here?" he asked. The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Harry.

"Hey, whats up?" asked Harry.

"I have to ask you something." Ron felt as uncomfortable as he was sure he had sounded. Harry noticed it to, because he looked at Ron with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, sure." he said.

Ron told Harry about the paper he found and it's contents. He told Harry of what he wanted to do with it and how it needed to be done in 4 days. All the time Ron was explaining this Harry's mouth was open in shock.

"So, do you think you can help me?" Ron asked, slightly relieved that Harry hadn't yet laughed in his face.

"Well, it's not going to be easy, but it's worth a shot. Anyways, we better get down to work. If you want to make this list come true, we're gonna need to start as soon as possible." Harry said with a smirk to Ron, who was simply overjoyed.

P.S. I need reviews! They keep me alive, and make me happy! So please, if you want to see chapter 3, I need at least 10 reviews (Sorry if I sound mean, but c'mon guys!). Kayy thanks!


	3. A Plan Is Starting To Form

_Hello again everyone! First, YAY! I got my 10+ reviews! Second, I know the last chapter was kind of off, but hopefully you all will find this chapter better!_

_Shout Outs:_

_~lied cullen: The story takes place in their 6 year at Hogwarts_

_~Melissa:yeah, I got the thought in math class one day and had to write it down, since I never read any stories like it._

_~ObsessedRHShipper: Ron is going to try and do everything on the list in 4 days. Sorry if it's confusing!_

_~Yogababe: Yeah, I know. I got writers block trying to figure out how to write the chapter, so I just was writing as I went along. It's going to get better though, so keep reading!_

Ron and Harry had come to the conclusion that getting the chocolates, flowers, and making the valentine would be easy. Ron could do those things, but the others were making him worried.

"There are spells you could use to make the whether to change." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to do something like that, but I wanted to do this with as little magic as possible. And what do I do about sticking up for her?" Ron said, starting to get frantic.

"As long as you two run into Malfoy you shouldn't have a problem." Harry said sarcastically.

Ron was most definitely starting to get worried. His mind first started thinking about how he couldn't do what was on the list. His mind then thought back to how Hermione and Krum went to the Yule Ball together. _'Why would she pick me when she could have an international Quidditch player?' _Ron's mind snapped back into reality when he realized the task at hand.

"So, Harry, do you think you could find out Hermione's favorite restaurant in Hogsmeade for me?" Ron asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, grinning at Ron's obvious embarrassment. Neither Ron nor Hermione had ever told Harry about their feeling towards the other, but he knew. Everyone in Hogwarts knew. Harry was sure even Dumbledore knew about their hidden feelings. " But whose going to teach you how to dance? Last time I checked you couldn't dance to save your life." He found Ron's wounded look highly amusing.

"Oh, right. Blimey, I forgot about that. Maybe-maybe Ginny could teach me. I mean, she's a good dancer, right?" Ginny already knew Ron liked Hermione, so she already teased him abut it constantly. Ron was just thankful she hadn't told Fred and George about it yet. Ron shuddered at the thought of them two knowing he fancied Hermione.

"Yeah, Ginny can dance, so she can teach you. And once that's out of the way, you need to make reservations for the restaurant-"

"Which you need to find out about" Ron said, interrupting Harry mid-sentence. He continued as if Harry didn't hear him at all.

"And since neither of us are doing anything right now, I'll go find Hermione and you can get started on that valentine." he finished, smirking at how the last part made Ron turn bright red.

"Also, Harry? If you see Ginny, could you maybe ask her about the dance lessons for me? It'd be a lot easier on me."

"Yeah, I guess I can." said Harry as he was heading towards the door.

Ron was glad Harry was helping him out through all of this, but he waiting until he couldn't hear Harry's footsteps anymore to pull out the scissors, lace, and red colored parchment Dobby had gotten for him earlier. This valentine was something Ron needed to do without Harry.

"What am I supposed to write on this thing? _'Sorry I'm such a bloody prat all the time, but I love you. Oh, and also, I found your list and lied to you about it. Please don't send me to St. Mungo's'_? Yeah, that's perfect, if I want to get slapped in the face!" By the time Ron finished the valentine, it looked as if a 4 year old girl had been handed craft supplies and told to make a valentine.

"At least it's from the heart, right? Yeah. Hey, if you squint, it looks really nice!" Ron tilted his head and looked at the card in his hands through narrowed eyes.

A few moments passed before Harry walked into the room with a piece of parchment in hand. He walked across the room to where Ron was sitting and gave him the small piece of parchment and said "Ginny said yes and to meet her outside the Room of Requirement tonight."

Ron opened the parchment and inside was small handwriting, which was easily recognized as Harry's, that said '_Madam Clara's_'.

"Madam Clara's. I've heard of that place before." Ron was thinking hard about where he had seen that name before.

"It's right behind the Hog's Head. And because of it's position, no one we know ever goes inside. They think it's creepy." Harry said lying down n his bed.

"That's perfect, mate! Thanks!" Ron was ecstatic. He now had the name of the perfect restaurant for him and Hermione, and the valentine. He was going to wait until the day before to get the flowers and chocolates.

"No problem." Harry said, walking out of their dormitory.

Ron laid down on his bed, smiling to himself. His plan was starting to take form. And as he closed his eyes he said quietly to himself "I can't wait 'till Wednesday."


	4. Surprises Sneak Peek

_I know, I know. School started again, which means my teachers are making up for the homework-free week we had by bombarding us with work. :(_

_While I finish writing this chapter, I decided to give you a teeny tiny sneak peek. It's really tiny, but please enjoy it!_

_LoveLoveLove _

As Ron entered the Gryffindor common room he was greeted with a crowded room full of children yelling and trying to talk over each other.

Hey, Ron. I need to talk to you." Harry said in a way that sounded like he was expecting to be hit across the face. "In our room."

Ron let Harry lead him up to their dormitory without question, but once the door was closed and they were both sitting, he asked the question Harry knew was coming.

"What was that about?" Ron didn't sound mad, just confused as he sat on his four-poster, rubbing his wrist "I'm pretty sure that's going to bruise" he said in mock anger, but as Harry told him what he had to say, Ron's smiling face slowly disappeared.

"YOU DID WHAT?"


	5. Surprises

_Sorry for the late update. School. Yeah, it sucks. High school (freshman here (: ) Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter!_

The weather was chilly as Ron walked to the owlry. He had written the letter to Madam Clara's after he woke from his nap earlier this afternoon asking for a booth towards the back for two. As Ron got to the top of the stairs he ran into none other than Hermione. Her mitten-covered hands were folded in front of her chest, her nose and ears were pink, and her hair was flying everywhere. Ron sighed and thought to himself _'She has never looked so beautiful.' _

"Oh, hello Ron. What are you doing up here?" she asked, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Ron moved his hand so the bold words stating 'Madam Clara's' would not be visible to her.

"Oh, just, you know, sending mum a letter. She always sends us sweets on holidays, so I decided to write to her saying thanks for everything." Ron now felt guilty for two reasons. 1.) He was hiding things from her, and 2.) he just lied straight to her face.

"Oh, how sweet! Next time you write her tell me, I'd like to thank her for everything as well. Ron, that's so thoughtful!" she said, the wind whipping at her face. She then stood on her tip-toes and placed a small, sweet kiss on his cheek and walked away. "See you later!" she called over her shoulder as she descended down the stairs.

Ron felt as if his cheek was on fire. He placed a hand over where her lips had been mere moments ago. His ears were tinged pink slightly, but the fact that he was outside in only a hand-knitted sweater had to account for part of that. He stepped inside the large covered area and called out for Pig. Once he retrieved the small and overly-anxious owl he tied the letter to it's ankle and sent him on his merry way.

As Ron entered the Gryffindor common room he was greeted with a crowded room full of children yelling and trying to talk over each other.

Hey, Ron. I need to talk to you." Harry said in a way that sounded like he was expecting to be hit across the face. "In our room."

Ron let Harry lead him up to their dormitory without question, but once the door was closed and they were both sitting, he asked the question Harry knew was coming.

"What was that about?" Ron didn't sound mad, just confused as he sat on his four-poster, rubbing his wrist "I'm pretty sure that's going to bruise" he said in mock anger, but as Harry told him what he had to say, Ron's smiling face slowly disappeared.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ron's face was so red you couldn't even see his freckles anymore.

"I didn't mean to, mate, but she asked and I couldn't help myself. I mean, it's not like I told Hermione. It's only Ginny, and she won't tell anyone!" Harry was cowering on his bed while Ron was pacing around the room.

"Well, I guess so, and if she does tell anyone, I've got some baby pictures of her I'm sure everyone would love." The normal color had semi-returned to Ron's face after a while. Ginny already teased him constantly for his crush, so why not, you know? "She's still giving me dance lessons though, right?"

"Yeah, of course" Harry replied. There was a silence as Ron quit his pacing and sat down on his bed. After a few moments of awkward and loud silence, Harry spoke.

"I'm going to the common room to finish up some homework. I'll see you later, and, mate, I'm really sorry" With that Harry left the room.

Ron sat on his bed thinking of his next move. He checked his watch, which read 7:45. He had fifteen minutes to get down to the Room of Requirement to meet Ginny for the dance lessons. He got up from his bed and walked down to the common room. He traveled alone through the castle, looking at the portraits and thanking Dumbledore that he gave the students in fifth, sixth, and seventh year a later curfew. He finally reached the doorway.

After about an hour and a half of dance lessons, Ron silently promised himself he would never set foot on a dance floor after he danced with Hermione. Ron entered the common room to find it empty except for Harry, who was sitting alone in the corner scribbling furiously.

"Hey mate." he said. Harry lifted his head a centimeter and muttered something Ron couldn't hear. "What was that?" he asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts essay due tomorrow. Can't talk. Sorry." Harry said quickly.

"Alright, see you later." Ron replied, heading towards the boy's dormitory. After tonight, Ron had two days to finish everything. Once in H, he would need to buy the box of chocolates Hermione wanted at Honeydukes. Rn entered his room, took out his wand and charms textbook, and muttered a few words. A bunch of white roses magicked themselves into mid-air, which Ron caught. He also put an Everlasting Charm on them and placed them in his drawer. Ron fell asleep that night with one thought running through his mind: _'Two days!'_


	6. Another Day

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the uber late update, I always promised myself I wouldn't turn into one of those writers that took a year to update. But now that I'm back, I need more reviews! I'd like feedback too! But anyways, here it is: Chapter 5!_

Ron woke up to the sound of Pig, tapping his beak on the window by Ron's bed. He got up, opened the window, and let Pig zoom inside, circling the room. Ron jumped and caught Pig by the ankle and retrieved the letter tied to the small birds ankle. He flipped the letter over and read the small, curly handwriting that read _'Mr. Ronald Weasley'._ He opened it and read the short piece of parchment.

_'Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_ We have received your letter requesting a reservation for our restaurant on Wednesday, February 15. We have a booth set for you in the back, number 15. We appreciate your business and look forward to your service. Thank you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Madam Clara'_

Ron was ecstatic. His plan was almost complete. He just needed it to rain tomorrow, and worst-case scenario, he would just use a spell. He sighed and got dressed, throwing his bag over his shoulder and made the short journey to the common room. There were a few students already sitting around the fireplace, and he decided to head down to the Great Hall and save a place for Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, mate. Guess what?" Ron greeted Harry when he sat down in his seat.

"What?" Harry asked, setting his bag down beside him.

"I got the letter from Madam Clara" he replied with a huge grin. "Table 15." he said proudly.

"That's great." Harry said with a mouth full of toast. The two boys sat, shoveling ore food onto their plate when Hermione walked into the Great Hall, sitting next to Harry and right in front of Ron.

"Good morning boys." she said brightly, leaning forward and stealing a piece of bacon from Ron's plate.

"Hermione, you look...different." Ron said, staring at her. Today she had decided to straighten her hair.

"Yeah," she said, sighing. "I don't like my hair, so I used the potion from 4th year to flatten my hair. Do you guys hate it?" she asked, her hand darting up to her head.

"I like it." Harry said matter-of-factly. Hermione smiled then turned her eyes towards Ron.

"Yeah, I like it too, but Hermione, you look good everyday." Ron said blushing and staring at his lap. Harry lifted his head and stared at Ron with raised eyebrows and a small grin. The rest of breakfast was enjoyed in silence.

By the time lunch rolled around, all were feeling better, but the three continued to eat in silence, which Ron figured was due to awkwardness and embarrassment. The three went to to their afternoon classes as normal, when in Potions, Professor Slughorn told the class to write down the ingredients and instructions to the love potion or their choice. "In honor of Valentines Day tomorrow!" he had said.

It was about eleven at night, when the common room had been cleared except for Ron and Hermione. One of whom was struggling on his Potions essay.

"Hey Hermione, could you give me a hand with this essay for Slughorn? I've been working on it all evening." Ron asked he small form that had been curled up near the fireplace all night. She stood, stretched, and walked over to her helpless friend. "You're a lifesaver, you know that?" he said with a smile at her willingness to help him. A few moments later, his essay was revised and finished. Hermione stood on her tip toes and stretched her arms high above her head and yawned. She walked over to her previous spot on the couch and grabbed her bag which was about ten times heavier than it normally was, due to the books she had taken out of the library for her homework. She struggled to keep her balance as the bag weighed her down to one side. Ron rushed over to her side, grabbing the heavy burden from her shoulders.

"Let me." he said in a very chivalrous tone.

"Thank you. I can't believe the homework the professors are assigning us and tomorrow's Valentines Day!" she said with an indignant huff. The two walked over to the staircase, and the two were so enthralled in each others

company that Ron had forgotten about the enchantment on the stairs.

"They can sense when someone's intentions are pure, which is why they haven't transformed while you were on them. I'm guessing they know your not going to try anything funny." Hermione told Ron when the saw the confused look he gave the staircase after they had made it to the top stair.

"Thanks again for carrying my bag." she said.

"No problem, it's the least I could do in exchange for you helping me with my Potions essay." he said. Hermione grabbed the bag from him and planted a small kiss on his cheek, which turned red instantly. The two stood in awkward silence before Hermione finally said goodnight.

"And a happy early Valentines Day." she finished with one last look at him.

_'Yeah, it will be.' _Ron thought as he practically floated to his dormitory.

_There it is. Sorry, it's kinda short, and the ending is just, there, but the next chapter will be longer and more valentines-y and lovey dovey. And remember, I'd like 15 reviews!_


	7. The Start Of A Beautiful Day Part 1

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I don't update as often as I should, but I had a MAJOR case of writer's block. Now that I'm over that, I have a new chapter for you! I'll be in Mexico for a week, than I'm off to Ocean City, so it might be a while before I update again. Thanks for your patience, I love you all! Please review, and I'm sorry for the long Author's Note!_

Ron couldn't sleep. His nerves had gotten the best of him and decided to keep him up at all hours of the night. After a few hours of tossing and turning, he sighed and checked his watch. Only 4:30. He grabbed a clean shirt and sweater from his trunk and went to the common room to think. As he got to the last step, he heard a small feminine cough that he soon found out was Hermione's.

"Hey Hermione." She jumped and turned her head. Ron could see goosebumps all over her arms and legs, she was only wearing an oversized tee shirt.

"Ron! You scared me half to death!" she said, closing the book she had been reading and standing up. She rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"You look positively freezing! Here." Ron handed over his sweater and she gladly accepted.

"Thank you," She wrapped the sweater around her arms and smiled at him. "And happy valentines day!" Ron had completely forgotten about that! It was past midnight, officially valentines day.

"Yeah, happy valentines day to you too. I have to get something, wait here a second." Ron bolted up the stairs and grabbed the handmade card from his desk drawer and practically flew down the stairs. "Here. Happy valentines day Hermione." He handed her the card and pulled out his wand and conjured up two mugs of steaming hot chocolate with a lot of mini marshmallows. Hermione looked at the card and smiled when she read the words _'Be My Valentine?' _on the front. Ron set the mugs on the table in front of him. As he turned around, he was thrown off balance by a surprisingly strong hug by Hermione.

"Er, Hermione?" Ron said quietly, not wanting the hug to end.

"Yeah?" she asked as she released her firm grip on him. He handed her a mug with hot chocolate and marshmallows in it. She beamed brightly at him and cautiously took a sip. "Oh Ron, it's delicious! Thank you!" Ron mentally checked off the two things from the list.

"Hermione? This might sound strange, but would you like to dance with me?" She gave him a questioning look but took his outstretched hand. Check that, he had now done three things on the list. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, him placing his hand on her waist. The two slowly spun in circles, rocking gently back and forth, her head on his shoulder. This went on for a few moments before someone cleared their throat behind them and they broke apart rather quickly. It was Ginny.

"Sorry, I couldn't go to sleep." she said with an evil grin on her face. "I guess I'll just go back to my room than." _'Perfect timing, Ginny.'_ both Ron and Hermione thought. As soon as Ginny was out of sight, Hermione grabbed her book and hot cocoa.

"Thanks for all of this Ron. It was really sweet." She smiled at him and they said their goodbyes. Ron walked up to his dormitory in a daze, laid down on his bed and finally fell asleep, thinking that if the rest of the day goes as smoothly as it had started it would be a great day.

_Well, what'd ya think? I really hope you guys liked it, but like I said, I had writer's block, so I don't know if it's any good. The next chapter will be good, I can promise you that! Anyways, review telling me what you think is gonna happen next chapter. So, love you guys, please review! T.T.F.N, ta ta for now! _


End file.
